


the time for singing

by rosepetalfall



Series: come home with the rains [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: “You know what I was thinking when I first saw you in the airport?” Poe asks, tracing his fingers across Luke’s collarbone, grinning.Luke shifts closer into Poe. “That you wanted to kiss me?” he offers.





	the time for singing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting around for a while and I have the day off and all, so I thought I would just put this up.

“You know what I was thinking when I first saw you in the airport?” Poe asks, tracing his fingers across Luke’s collarbone, grinning.

Luke shifts closer into Poe. “That you wanted to kiss me?” he offers. 

Poe laughs, scrapes his teeth very lightly against Luke’s shoulder. Luke shivers a little and Poe presses his smile up against that patch of skin that Luke can’t help but be hyperaware of now. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Poe says, lips almost against Luke’s skin still. “But you know what else I was thinking?” He draws far enough away that they’re looking each other in the eyes now, the scrunch of his laugh lines enough to make Luke smile helplessly back. “I was thinking that we should really get married.”

Luke laughs a little, still feeling the faint traces of giddiness in his bloodstream, from the wonder of having Poe here, back in their bed, the smell of his shampoo on the sheets, and the summer night wind drifting through, warm and humid. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yes,” Poe nods, managing a serious expression for a split second before his smile returns, softer now, sleep-weighted. “You know — you, me, lifelong vows. That kind of thing.” 

“I’m familiar with the idea,” Luke says, turning onto his side and reaching out to cup the back of Poe’s neck, pull him in for a lingering kiss. 

“And?” Poe prompts.

“Yeah. We could do that. That would be nice,” Luke says, feeling the cloudy dreaminess that comes just before sleep slipping over him.

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” Poe agrees. He blinks slowly, still smiling faintly. 

“Go to sleep,” Luke says, sliding his fingers down across Poe’s sternum. “You haven’t slept enough.”

“Yeah,” Poe mumbles, his eyes falling closed. They both shift around for a moment — Poe slipping an arm around Luke’s waist, Luke sliding an ankle over Poe’s — and then settle. Luke’s loose limbed and lulled by Poe’s soft, steady breathing. 

Then suddenly Luke’s mind stumbles back over what’s just happened and he’s definitely not falling asleep anymore. 

“Poe,” Luke says, prodding Poe gently, until he half opens his eyes, looking faintly disgruntled. “Did you — was that you proposing?”

Poe blinks, closes his eyes again. “What?” he mumbles, muffled into the pillow case. 

“I just — I didn’t just miss you proposing, right?”

Poe squints. “Corazón, trust me, you’ll know when I’m proposing.”

“So that was, what, a warning?” Luke laughs, disarmed as he so often is by Poe, his smile, his certainty.

“Just, um . . . checking in?” Poe says slowly, like forming words is a bit too much work right now. His eyelashes sweep back down. 

“So next time, I should expect it in question form?” Luke asks, curling into Poe again. The quiet delight at the thought of this, falling asleep together for years, for the future as planned, feels like it shouldn’t fit in his chest. 

“Mmm. Sure,” Poe hums, sweeping his hand up over Luke’s arm to brush slightly curled fingers against Luke’s collarbone. “Luke, sleep.”

“Yeah,” Luke whispers, limbs suffused with tenderness, “okay.”


End file.
